


彼异界学园（十二）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/恩瑾





	彼异界学园（十二）

一个寒冷的雨夜，学园中一个名叫张怀瑾的学员的档案被抹去。 

天气放晴了，黄恩茹又路过了那条小路。一把黑色雨伞静静地躺在草丛边，黄恩茹弯下腰捡起了昨晚打斗掉落的雨伞。 

这一动就让黄恩茹疼得冒出了一身冷汗。肩膀上只是取出了子弹，简单地包扎了一下。这一大早，黄恩茹就要赶去报道了。 

学园新的监管者上任，在张怀瑾伤好之前，这座学园就交给黄恩茹了。 

本来要和张怀瑾一起销毁的契约书从空中飘落。黄恩茹沾了自己肩头上的血，按在了有着张怀瑾逐渐褪色的指纹上。黄恩茹完成了从一个玩家到npc的蜕变。 

园长的案子找不到凶手，仇家这种多了去了，宛如大海捞针。学园里的人又没有证据不好下手，组织那边本来想在外面随便找一个当替死鬼。 

奈何这个时候家属那边从死者遗留下的社交软件中找到了线索。 

园长喜欢在网上交友，聊的内容多是工作相关的，当然了是对自己工作的吐槽。其中园长可没少对自己木头一样的"助手"发表些辱骂言论。她觉得这人甚是无趣，空有一副好皮囊。同是Beta，丑恶的自己显得更加不堪。诋毁之词那是一套一套的。 

这番厌恶的情绪被家属看在眼里，自是察觉到不对头了。这个人肯定有问题。张怀瑾就这样稀里糊涂成了靶子。 

在家属的重金压迫下，组织下达了抹杀张怀瑾的命令。张怀瑾这样的人受上级喜欢，可再喜欢也没眼前的重金实在。同级的人会有意无意的排挤她，这下有了个处理掉眼中钉的机会，那是殷勤得很。人的嫉妒在运作着。 

张怀瑾的生活是没有窗户的房间，一生下来就在这了。没有体会过家庭的温暖，有的只是机械化的训练，在残酷的厮杀中生存下来，偶尔还要参与一些内部的勾心斗角。再然后是一群和自己相同年龄正值韶华的女孩子，那是张怀瑾最有生命的活力的时候，活得最像人的时候。她们沐浴在阳光中，日升日落，张怀瑾也只是在一旁看着。 仅此而已，张怀瑾就很开心了。

她很乐意肩负起自己身上的责任去守护这样一群人。这份工作她真的很开心。 

她还认识了一个好朋友刘闲，还遇到了一个喜欢的人... 

黄恩茹的血液溅到了自己脸上，张怀瑾绝望了。爱就是绝望的吧。 

"给小朋友一个机会吧。" 

一个神秘的黑衣女子出场了。她今天刚出完任务回到组织里听到这么一个消息就赶来了。她的这个小迷妹还是要护一下的。 

虽然仅有过几面之缘，张怀瑾的才能她可是爱惜得很。 

最终的结果是用黄恩茹签下了卖身契换来了张怀瑾的一条命。张怀瑾的一切不被记录，成了黑户，到死也不留痕迹。不过可以在学园里自由活动，她的契约还要继续履行。 

家属那边已经平息，伪造了一具假的尸体，也不再追究了。 

黄恩茹是带不走张怀瑾的，但她可以和张怀瑾一起在原地。 

玩家带不走npc，但如果都是npc的话就可以一起待到游戏停服了。 

"黄恩茹。" 

"怎么了有哪里不舒服吗？" 

黄恩茹打完卡来到了校外的某间医院，组织创办的小型医院。 

"你怎么..." 

张怀瑾的眼泪滑落。她终究是拖累了这个本应该在阳光中的女孩。 

"怀瑾。" 

"对不起。" 

这是黄恩茹的本能，无法控制的。 

"这样就可以了吧。" 

黄恩茹给了张怀瑾一个拥抱。轻拍她颤抖着的后背。悔恨什么的已是无用，现在的话，张怀瑾只想好好哭一场。这么多年来的一切吧，好在最后还有一个她爱的黄恩茹。 

"张怀瑾我喜欢你。" 

"所以我只要你。" 

"无论怎样。" 

"你给我诚实一点。" 

抵上张怀瑾的额头，四目相对，毫无保留的赤裸。黄恩茹看清了，张怀瑾眼里是她从未见过的脆弱，弥漫开来的爱意。冲散了一切的爱意。瓢泼大雨中的两人最终相拥在一起。哪怕是粉身碎骨只要能和你一起我就拥有了驱散黑暗的勇气。即使是坠入深渊也是一件很幸福的事。张怀瑾转过身捧上了一直想要传达给自己的那束光一起留在了黑暗中。 

张怀瑾主动地环上了黄恩茹的脖子，吻了上去。眼中的脆弱消失不见，取而代之的是坚定。是对所要爱之人的坚定。她可以不再做无用地掩饰了，终于可以肆无忌惮了。 

许久不见的闹哄哄版本的彼异界又开始了。冯思佳的大业也该提上日程了。 

逐级挑战是越来越吃力，冯思佳身上也挂了不少彩。 

冯思佳一次不小心地翻车，在搞完隔壁班的熊素君后，正面遇上了段艺璇手下的青钰雯。冯思佳已经正式下了对段艺璇的挑战书。 

冯思佳那叫个夺命狂奔啊。她和青钰雯至少差了两个level。都说差了两个level了，冯思佳这下是跑不掉了。 

冯思佳被青钰雯就近拎进了更衣室，冯思佳小命不保了。 

苏杉杉可以帮冯思佳这个菜鸡挡下大部分伤害，要不然她现在面对的会是全彼异界的围攻。冯思佳盘算得好好的，但难免会出差错。这下她要挨一顿打了，冯思佳抱住了自己的头，把脸埋好。她可不想回去后让苏杉杉看到自己的丑态。

下一秒，冯思佳的腹部遭受到了巨大的冲击，整个人撞上了更衣室的柜子，狼狈地摔到了地上。冯思佳觉得自己都快吐出来了。

青钰雯扯住冯思佳的衣领，让她正坐着靠上身后的衣柜。冯思佳的五官都揪在一起了，面色惨白。我怎么就这么惨呢。冯思佳疼得想死的心都有了。

青钰雯的战力可以排在彼异界的top7。

"先提醒你一下，能当上彼异界顶点的那个人只会是..."

"冯思佳。"

青钰雯不悦地挑眉，看向依靠在门框的苏杉杉。

"殿下已经不追究你的逆反行为了，怎么你这是怕死太晚吗？"

苏杉杉嘴角带笑，目光却始终离不开奄奄一息的冯思佳。

"那是我女朋友诶。"

Alpha的威压释放到了顶点。青钰雯的腺体被死死压制住了。松开了抓住冯思佳衣领的手，无法控制地跪坐在地，青钰雯面目狰狞，她想突破这层束缚，没一会儿功夫背上就冒冷汗了。

top7在御三家面前不堪一击。

"我们先走了。"

苏杉杉不知道什么时候出现在了青钰雯面前，抱起了昏过去的冯思佳。

苏杉杉现在是心如乱麻，知道冯思佳难免会受伤，但自己看到了，怎么舍得呢。

"苏杉杉你怎么搞的，也不看好她，都伤成这样了。"

刘姝贤查看了冯思佳身上的伤，除了腹部新的一大片淤伤，在衣服的遮挡之下，青一块紫一块的地方可不少。似是身体的主人有意为之，这些伤都能被衣物盖住。苏杉杉平常是看不到。

苏杉杉也没说话，皱着眉头神情烦躁地看着冯思佳暴露出来的伤，周边的气压低到了极点。

她没想到冯思佳会伤成这样。苏杉杉心都碎了。

刘姝贤检查没有伤到内脏器官后，简单地上了药。

"也不是什么大事，没太伤，好好养着吧，别让她再整些有的没的了。"

刘姝贤语重心长地说道。苏杉杉是越来越出格了，光凭让自己的手下压着学生会的人不对冯思佳采取行动这一条就足以让段艺璇发动对她的讨伐。

段艺璇是忙着胡晓慧那边，也不急着，刘姝贤就帮忙管着了。压下了不少消息，刘姝贤争取尽一切可能地不挑起争端，这也是她唯一能做的了。

"刘姝贤这事不应该由你来，段艺璇呢？"

"苏杉杉你吃错药了吧，别没事找事了。"

一个冯思佳是不足为患，可苏杉杉就...刘姝贤不敢想象彼异界的两大势力打起来，这可是要变天的事啊。

"这不是彼异界本该有的样子吗？"

苏杉杉拂过冯思佳的脸颊。睡着了的冯思佳看上去舒服了不少，这样就不会疼了吧。

刘姝贤怎么会不知道，如果不是厌倦了争斗，她还跑来搞这个累死人还遭人嫌的学生会干嘛。可她忽略了刚进来的新人也曾像她们以前一样热血沸腾过。

刘姝贤陷入了矛盾之中，彼异界到底是该遵守秩序呢，还是身处混乱中。各有各的好处，如何取舍是个大问题。

不过既然是太妹的话，那就用太妹的方式吧。

现在这个躺在病床上半死不活的女人让刘姝贤想到当初的那群人，无所顾忌地做自己想做的事，也可以无所顾忌地爱着一个人。自己吧是从来没有体会过这种无所顾忌。

无论是和睡着的胡晓慧的嘴唇隔着几毫米，她连说都没有办法。

罢了，刘姝贤放手了。总该让人拼一回吧。

"随便你。"

冯思佳迷迷糊糊中看到了一个漂亮大姐姐帮自己穿着衣服。

"姐姐你干嘛呢？"

冯思佳摸到了正在帮自己系扣子的手。这只手毫无准备，呆滞了一下。

"没干嘛，你要是想干点什么的话，也是可以的。"

苏杉杉魅惑的耳语给了冯思佳一个暴击。瞪大了眼睛一看，苏杉杉的视线正对着自己胸前还未系上扣子漏出的大半春光。这一声姐姐叫得苏杉杉都有点软了下来，脸上的烦躁是不见了，对冯思佳更生了几分怜爱。

冯思佳赶紧捂严实了。

"你看什么呢？"

"我看什么？"

苏杉杉本来想逗一下这个睡迷糊的小妹妹，冯思佳这一下让苏杉杉想到了。

"你自己说，怎么伤成这样？"

苏杉杉的表情一下子变得严肃了起来。

"这不是家常便饭吗？有什么好说的。"

冯思佳不以为然，也不去看苏杉杉了，扣上了剩下的扣子。

"冯思佳。"

苏杉杉搂住了刚一起身就摇摇欲坠的冯思佳。谁能告诉我为什么过了这么久还会疼啊！冯思佳内心嘶吼中。

"别瞒着我，我还能给你上个药，好得快些。"

苏杉杉一个横抱。直男难得的浪漫。

"你要的公主抱。"

冯思佳是不知道该说什么了。自己昏过去前能听到苏杉杉叫自己名字已经是不可思议了。不对，自己去了那么久，她的小杉一定很着急了吧。

冯思佳真笨，哪里是不可思议，已经是可想而知的事了。

靠在苏杉杉怀里，冯思佳躺得很安稳，甚至可以美美地再睡上一觉。事实上，冯思佳也这么做了。

再醒来时，已经到自己床上了。

苏杉杉躺在一边，睡着了吗。冯思佳的脸靠了上去。给了一个亲亲。苏杉杉的公主抱她很喜欢，算是一个回礼吧。

"苏杉杉...唔"

冯思佳的小啄一口，这位闭目养神的大魔王怎么会满意呢。

要不是冯思佳身上有伤，苏杉杉起码得折腾到个三更半夜。一个深吻后，有分寸地停下了。

好想听冯思佳再叫她一声"姐姐"。

苏杉杉这么想也这么说了。

"冯思佳你再叫我一次姐姐呗。"

"你要不要那么羞耻啊？"

冯思佳企图混过去，太羞耻了这个，她到底是怎么从嘴里蹦出来的。

"不叫是吧，哼，那你等着。"


End file.
